Paint My Love
by ichigo fumio
Summary: Jalanku dan jalanmu berbeda, namun ku berharap dapat terus bersamamu. Sebuah kasus pencurian permata yang melibatkan Sasuke dan hatinya.


Malam yang tenang di jalanan Konoha. Beberapa mobil terlihat melintas menandakan masih ada beberapa eksintesi yang belum menyapa tempat tidur mereka. Beberapa swalayan tetap buka walaupun malam semakin larut. Seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang tenang di kota Konoha.

Sayangnya malam tenang ini harus hilang dengan terdengarnya sirine yang bersahut-sahutan. Mobil-mobil yang berjalan tenang di malam itu dipaksa menyingkir untuk memberi jalan beberap mobil polisi yang berlari cepat.

"Mereka berbelok ke kiri, cepat kirim beberapa mobil patrol untuk menutup ujung jalan!"

 _"_ _Hai wakarimasuta"_

Selang beberap menit dua buah mobil patrol polisi terlihat menutupi sebuah jalan di distrik Uzuhsio. Sebuah mobil van hitam yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka segera membanting setirnya ke arah lain menghindari tabrakan. Beberapa polisi terlihat panik dan segera mengendarai mobil mereka untuk mengejar mobil tersebut.

 _"_ _Mobil van hitam berhasil kabur dari kepungan mobil patroli, saat ini mobil terlihat menuju arah jalan tol menuju kota Suna"_

"Segera tutup seluruh jalan tol menuju Suna, segera sudutkan mobil itu! Kita harus berhasil mendapatkan pencuri sialan itu!"

"Pencuri itu sangat pintar sekali berkelit" seorang polisi menggerutu pada kawannya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Kau benar Neji, bahkan ciri-ciri merekapun kita tak punya" polisi yang dipanggil Neji itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami" ujar Neji sembari menghela napas.

"Bukan hanya jerami yang menyulitkan, kita juga mencarinya dalam kegelapan" kawannya menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencari cahaya untuk memudahkan sedikit pekerjaan kita"

"Berbicara soal cahaya, sepertinya kita mendapatkannya" Neji memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

"Kau benar ayo kita tangkap cahaya itu sebelum kabur lagi"

Sirine polisi kembali meraung keras membelah malam. Memberitahu pada semua orang sesuatu telah terjadi dijalanan Konoha.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kita membiarkan pencuri itu lolos?"

Suasana di kantor kepolisian sedikit tegang, terutama di divisi 3 yang bertanggung jawab pada kasus pencurian akhir-akhir ini. Mereka terlihat frustasi bahkan beberapa ada yang terduduk lemas di kursi mereka.

"Selanjutnya kita tak bisa biarkan ini terjadi lagi"

"Dan sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu Kakashi keibu dan hasilnya tetap sama" seorang bawahannya bersuara mewakili pikiran teman-temannya.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku tentang hal itu Inuzuka-kun, karenanya mulai besok seorang dari divisi 1 akan bekerja sama dengan kita" Kakashi menatap seluruh bawahannya dan tersenyum misterius dibalik masker yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya itu.

Melihat kepercayaan diri ketua mereka, membuat beberpa dari mereka mulai bersemangat. Dengan sedikit berlebihan mereka mulai menghadap computer mereka masing-masing untuk segera menyelesaikan laporan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Kantin kantor kepolisian terlihat ramai dikunjungi seebagian besar polisi yang sedang beristirahat. Tak mengherankan karena ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Disalah satu meja kantin terlihat banyak polisi wanita yang berkerumunan. Ditangan mereka terlihat membawa kotak bento masing-masing, tetapi tidak ada yang berniat membukanya.

Melihat keramaian itu Inuzuka Kiba yang berasal dari divisi 3 mendengus keras. Ini bukan kali pertama terjadi, disana kerumunan polisi wanita berebut memberikan kotak bentonya pada sang ace dari divisi , Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck lihat si Uchiha itu, apa dia tidak lelah dikerumuni oleh polwan-polwan itu? Bahkan walau mereka tahu Uchiha itu sudah membawa bento sendiri mereka tetap memaksa" Kiba berujar sinis.

"Kau hanya iri saja Kiba" temannya yang berambut pirang menjawab santai.

"Memangnya kau tidak!" tatapan sins Kiba berpaling pada rekan didepannya.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah memiliki Hinata" ujarnya sambil menyuapkan bento dihadapannya "Mmm Hinata memang panda memasak, ini enak sekali. Bisa-bisa berat badanku bertambah jika seperti ini terus" Kiba menatap iritasi rekannya yang terlihat lebay dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau putuskan saja Hinata mu, maka kau akan terselamatkan dari perut buncit Naruto" Kiba menatap malas rekannya tersebut yang saat ini tengan memberikan deathglare karena telah memberi saran gila menurutnya.

"Ck kau memang hanya iri saja Kiba, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Kau segeralah memiliki pacar Kiba"

Kiba menggeram kesal melihat Naruto berjalan menuju meja si Uchiha. Ia paling tidak senang ketika temannya menyinggung soal belahan jiwa. Dia masih berumur 25 tahun, masih banyak waktu untuk mencari soulmatenya itu.

Kiba memperhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat akrab. Memang sejak dulu mereka terlihat dekat. Beberap rumor mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke. Jika bukan karena Naruto telah memilki tunangan maka mungkin sampai saat ini rumor yang mengatakan Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan akan tetap beredar.

Memikirkan rumor aneh itu membuat Kiba bergetar geli. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaiamana reaksi Naruto ketika rumor itu beredar. Yah walaupun ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sempat menjauhi si pirang itu karena rumor yang ia dengar dari polwan-polwan yang sedang bergosip.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan pelan menuju kediamannya. Ia memilih menggunakan kereta bawah tanah sebagai alat transportasinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki mobil sport berwarna biru yang saat ini terparkir di gedung apartmennya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna mencolok berhenti tepat disampingnya. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik mobil itu. Pemiliknya adalah sahabatnya yang paling berisik di kepolisian Konoha, Namikaze Naruto. Kaca mobil diturunkan memperlihatkan helaian rambut pirang didalamnya.

"Mau kuberi tumpangan Sasuke?" Sasuke menggeleng lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan mobil dan pemiliknya. Setelah itu suara klakson mobil terdengar melewati Sasuke. Temannya itu telah memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan.

Jam di pergelengan tangan dari tadi ia lirik. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan pulang tepat waktu. Kereta yang membawa Sasuke telah berjalan sejak tadi. Butuh 15 menit menggunakan kereta untuk sampai di stasiun dan berjalan sebentar untuk sampai di apartmennya.

"Masih 5 menit lagi" Sasuke merutuki kereta yang dirasanya berjalan sangat lambat.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus keras, saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul 21.55 waktu setempat. Mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, Sasuke melangkan menuju salah satu mesin penjual otomatis yang ada didekat jalan keluar stasiun. Ia memsukkan koin sejumlah harga yang terpampang dan memilih kopi hitam kesukaanya.

Sasuke melangkan pelan dengan kaleng kopi yang dibelinya tadi. Hingga sebuah taman terlihat dipandangan Sasuke, dengan melangkah lebar Sasuke memasuki taman itu. Ia dudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang tersedia. Matanya berkeliaran memperhartikan keadaan taman.

Hampir 10 menit Sasuke duduk di ayunan tersebut. Rasa bosan mulai menghampiri Sasuke. Tetapi bosan itu langsung menghilag ketika netranya menangkan sesosok perempuan datang ke taman sambil membawa alat lukisnya.

Perempuan tersebut terus berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman yang dekat dengan sebuah lampu taman yang bersinar sedikit redup. Perempuan itu tak menghiraukan kehadiran Sasuke ditaman itu. Tangannya bekerja dengan cepat untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat lukisnya.

"Hei" perempuan itu mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara didekatnya "kita bertemu lagi". Tersenyum lembut perempuan tersebut melanjutkan persiapannya. Sebuah lampu sorot tak lupa dibawa olehnya untuk menerangi kanvas yang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lukis kali ini?" Sasuke mendudukkan diri disamping perempuan tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku tak memiliki ide apapun saat ini" sang perempuan mengangkat kedua bahunya bukan tak peduli tetapi memang ia tak memiliki ide untuk melukis mala mini.

"Tidak keberatan bukan aku kembali melihatmu melukis?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-san" perempuan tersebut tersenyum menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke mensyukuri kepintarannya dalam menyembunyikan emosi dalam dirinya. Jika tidak mungkin saat ini warna merah muda akan bertengger di kedua pipinya ketika sosok tersebut tersenyum padanya. Walau begitu degup jantungnya tak dapat ia tenangkan sejak tadi. Sasuke hanya berharap perempuan didepannya tersebut tidak mampu mendengar degup jantung Sasuke yang keras itu.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang, tetapi matanya terus bergerak mengikuti tangan putih itu bekerja dengan kuasnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat sapuan warna hitam telah tersapu pada setengah kanvas. Mencoba menebak-nebak tetapi berakhir dengan banyak kesmpulan yang membuatnya pusing. Sedang perempuan tersebut terkekeh geli melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah mula asyik dengan dunia deduksinya, perempuan itu melanjutkan lukisannya dengan lihat.

Waktu berjalan cepat ketika Sasuke berada didekat perempuan itu. Ia merasa baru duduk satu menit lalu dan kini lukisan itu telah selesai. Disana terlukis seorang putri yang menggunakan gaun berwarna pink sedang terduduk dibawah sinar sang rembulan. Ia terlihat tengah memeluk sebuah permata berwarna biru yang sangat indah. Dibelakangnya jam paling terkenal di London terlihat berdiri megah. Disebelahnya terdapat menara Tokyo yang entah mengapa berwarna kuning.

Sasuke tak terlalu banyak berkomentar tentang keanehan itu. Ia lebih memilih mengagumi yang membuat lukisan. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu ia telah menjatuhkan hatinya padanya. Sosok perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura yang setiap malam melukis di taman dekat apartmennya tepat jam 10.00 malam.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah pasti keluar dari divisi 1, di tangannya terdapat kardus yang berisi barang-barang pribadinya. Saat ini ia menuju ke divisi 3 yang berada 2 lantai diatasnya. Mulai hari ini Sasuke akan menagani kasus pencurian permata yang selalu membuat kelimpungan divisi 3.

"Selamat datang di divisi 3 Sasuke, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi partnermu lagi" cengiran sahabatnya adalah hal pertama yang ia temui ktika lift yang membawanya naik terbuka.

"Aku benar-benar sial sekarang kembali menjadi partnermu Dobe" Sasuke melangkah cuek meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke kita telah menjadi partner bahkan sebelum kita lahir. Jadi kau terima saat saja takdirmu ini" Naruto tak memperdulikan perkataan sinis Sasuke. Bahkan saat ini ia melingkarkan lengannya dileher sahabatnya, berusaha terlihat akrab. Walau sebenarnya tak perlu melakukan itu semua orang di kepolisian Konoha tahu seberapa akrabnya Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kakashi keibu dewa penyelamat kita telah datang" Naruto berteriak keras di dalam kantor divisi 3 membuat beberap temannya menhadiahi Naruto lemparan kertas di wajah Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak Naruto-kun, ah dan selamat datang Uchiha-kun. Semoga kita bisa lekas bekerja sama"

"Hn"

Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan mulai bekerja. Sedang serius bekerja tangan Naruto jahil mengambil ponsel pintar milik Sasuke. Ia membukanya dan mendapati sebuah lukisan menjadi background ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu kau menyukai lukisan Sasuke, terlebih lukisan seperti ini"

"Kembalikan dobe, jangan sembarangan membuka ponsel milik orang lain" Sasuke segera berdiri untuk merebut ponselnya., tetapi dengan gesit Naruto mengelak.

"Tetapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat lukisan seperti ini, tetapi aku lupa dimana" Naruto terus menatap ponsel Sasuke sambil terus mengingat-ingat.

"Kembalikan sekarang dobe!"

"Ck kau pelit sekali" Naruto mengembalikan ponsel milik Sasuke dengan setengah hati.

"Hn"

Kakashi yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan memijat ujung pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa umurnya akan berkurang lebih cepat dengan bergabungnya Sasuke di timnya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 09.00 malam Sasuke melangkah pulang. Melihat Sasuke melangkah keluar, membuat beberapa teman-teman barunya mengikuti jejak Sasuke untuk segera pulang. Lagi pula mereka masih belum bekerja lembur.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus diantara bangunan-bangunan tinggi di Konoha. Beberapa wanita melirik tertarik kepada Sasuke yang berjalan tegap. Sayangnya Sasuke tak perduli.

Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang pada seorang perempuan yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga khas Jepang itu selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke bertingkah diluar karakternya. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, Sasuke mencoba mengejar perempuan tersebut.

"Sakura-san" perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap terkejut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san? Baru pulang kerja?"

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu" Sasuke menjawab sambil tertawa kecil

"Tak keberatan kutemani Sakura-san?" Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sakura.

"Tentu, kebetulan aku juga ingin pulang" Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Melihat pujaannya mulai berjalan pergi Sasuke segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Mereka berjalan bersama dalam hening. Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaiman memulainya. Karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang tertutup. Jika bukan lawannya yang memulai maka tak akan pernah ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan keheningan yang melanda. Tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens. Sasuke tak menyadari warna merah muda mulai timbul di kedua pipi Sakura. Ia memperhatikan lentiknya bulu mata Sakura, hidungnya yang mancung, bagaimana tangan lentik Sakura membawa anak-anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Ah Sasuke sangat menikmati detik-detik seperti ini.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku Sasuke-san?"

"Ah… tidak" Sasuke merasa malu ketahuan memperhatikan Sakura. Ia membuang pandangan kearah lain mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mulai nakal di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

"Baru datang?" derap langkah suara hak sepatu terdengar menggema di ruangan yang bernuansa seperti rumah boneka, di setiap sudut terdapat masing-masing sebuah boneka, boneka kayu. Mengingatkan kita pada tokoh dongeng terkenal Pinokio. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya perlahan pria itu berdiri berjalan memutari meja dan merengkuh wanitanya ke dalam pelukan yang erat sarat akan sifat kepemilikan yang kentara.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu saat ini?" lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum lembut tangannya menyentuh lembut rahang si pria membuat pria bersurai merah itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut orang terkasihnya.

"Gomen, apakah aku mengecewakanmu?" satu kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi sang pria. Membuat sang pria terkekeh menampakan wajah kekanakan layaknya bocah berumur 10 tahun.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku, bukankah begitu?" Tanyanya lembut, lagi-lagi si wanita hanya bisa tersenyum walau kalimat itu terdengar lembut tapi banyak tersimpan tuntutan yang harus selalu di patuhinya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulainya, mana laporan mu?" dan wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada sang pria. Pria itu menunduk dan mempelajari berkas-berkas yang di bawa wanitanya. Tak lama sang pria mengangkat wajah rupawannya dan tersenyum puas.

"Seperti biasa tugas bagus sayang, kemarilah" wanita itu menghampiri sang pria dan tenggelam di dalam pelukan sang pria. Di antara kecupan panas itu wanita itu meringis, menyadari ada yang berbeda di percintaan mereka saat ini. Tanpa di sadari rasa itu telah berubah. Tidak akan sama seperti yang dulu.

.

.

.

Suara dering telepon di sebuah meja mengagetkan sang pemilik yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya membuat laporan. Mendecih pelan ia mengangkat telpon untuknya tersebut dengan malas. Mataya yang awalnya memancarkan kebosanan dengan segera berubah menjadi tajam. Bahkan ia tanpa sadar berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap atasannya yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Inuzuka-kun?"

Inuzuka atau yang sering dipanggil dengan Kiba menutup pelan telponnya. Ia menunduk sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan seringainya yang tampak menjijikkan bagi sebagian teman-temannya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar keibu, baru saja aku mendapat angin segar tentang pencuri-pencuri sialan itu" Kiba segera mencomot jaketnya dan berlari keluar.

"Naruto-kun pergilah bersama Kiba, cari semua bukti untuk membongkar jati diri kucing-kucing nakal itu"

"Hai Kakashi keibu" Naruto member hormat pada Kakashi dan segera berlari mengejar Kiba.

"Kiba tunggu"

Suara Naruto mengantarkan langkah mereka untuk mendapatkan cahaya akan kasus yang telah lama mempecundangi kepolisian Konoha itu. Kakashi menghela napas lelah dan kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang terlihat menumpuk di mejanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan kemana Kiba?"

"Kita akan menemui korban pertama kita Naruto" Kiba yang sedang menggunakan sabuk pengamannya menyeringai pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat seringai itu hanya mendengus geli. Setelah sabuk pengaman terpasang, mobil berwarna hitam itu membawa Kiba dan Naruto ke kediaman korban pertama.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan petunjuk itu Kiba?" Naruto yang sedang fokus menyetir memandang Kiba sekilas yang saat ini sedang fokus dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Terumi-san baru saja mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ada satu barang mencurigakan yang berada pada rumahnya. Dan ia yakin sebelum pencurian itu terjadi barang itu belum pernah ada, bahkan Terumi-san belum pernah melihatnya" Kiba menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Tetapi itu sudah 3 bulan yang lalu, kenapa butuh waktu selama itu untuk Terumi-san menyadarinya?" Naruto mengernyit bingung sambil sesekali mengklakson mobil didepannya.

"Itu dia yang menarik Naruto mengapa baru sekarang dan ini adalah tugas kita untuk menyelidikinya. Cepat tambah kecepatannya Naruto" Kiba berucap terlalu bersemengat.

"Jika aku menambah kecepatan aku akan ditilang oleh polisi lalu lintas Kiba" Naruto yang protes hanya dibalas sebuah tawa yang menyebalkan ditelinganya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah korban hanya memakan waktu yang cukup sebentar. Bahkan saat ini Naruto dan Kiba sudah berdiri didepan rumah korban yang megah. Berkali-kali Kiba kemari tak membuatnya kehilangan rasa kagumnya pada rumah itu.

Sang pemilik rumah, Terumi, segera menyambut kedua polisi tersebut ketika suara mobil terdengar ke indra pendengarannya. Ia bahkan terlihat berlari kecil membukakan pintunya.

"Silahkan kalian lihat sendiri Keiji-san, aku yakin lukisan ini sebelumnya belum pernah aku lihat" Terumi membawa kedua polisi tersebut ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau melaporkannya Terumi-san?" Naruto berusaha terdengar profesional walaupun ia merasa kesal dengan kelambatan sang korban ini.

"Kami hampir tidak pernah memasuki ruangan ini Keiji-san. Ruangan ini adalah milik anakku, dia adalah seorang pelukis. Saat ini ia sudah berkeluarga dan tinggal di Ame, kemarin ia berkunjung ke rumah ini untuk menemuiku. Karena kami sudah lama tak bertemu maka kami berencana untuk membersihkan ruangan ini dan sekaligus bernostalgia. Ketika aku membersihkan lukisan ini" Terumi menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di pojok ruangan "dia mengatakan bahwa ini bukan hasil karyanya dan tak mengerti mengapa aku meletakkan sebuah karya yang bukan miliknya di ruang ini"

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama lukisan tersebut. Sekilas lukisan tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan lukisan yang lain. Dimana kebanyakan lukisan di ruang itu mengambil tema landscape. Lukisan tersebut menggambarkan sebuah ladang hijau dengan beberapa batuan dan sedikit pepohonan. Diatasnya terdapat matahari berwarna kelabu yang membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa saja yang memiliki akses masuk keruangan ini?" Kiba berjalan memutari ruangan mengamati keadaan ruangan.

"Hanya aku dan anakku, ruangan ini selalu terkunci. Ruangan ini hanya memiliki dua kunci satu aku yang memegang dan satu lagi anakku yang memegangnya.

"Apakah mungkin dia masuk melalui jendela itu?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah jendela yang tertutup.

"Jendela itu tidak bisa dibuka selain dari dalam, dan kami tidak ingin membuka jendela itu"

Sekali lagi Naruto memperhatikan lukisan itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika perasaan familiar menyapanya. Dengan berbalut sarung tangan, Naruto menyentuh lukisan yang tersimpan apik dalam sebuah pigura emas dan kaca yang menutupinya. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia melihat lukisan ini sebelumnya.

"Kami akan segera membawa lukisan ini pergi untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut Terumi-san" Kiba dibantu Naruto menurunkan lukisan tersebut dan dibalut dengan kain putih yang sebelumnya Kiba pinta dari Terumi.

"Silahkan keiji-san, tolong segera temukan permata keluarga kami yang hilang itu" Terumi mengantarkan kedua polisi itu sampai depan rumah. Kedua tangannya diremas didepan dadanya.

"Akan kami usahakan semampu kami Terumi-san, kalau begitu kami permisi"

.

.

.

Kakashi menatap sebuah foto lukisan yang diberikan oleh Kiba. Ia berpikir keras apa hubungannya lukisan ini dengan para pencuri itu. Ia masih tak dapat menghubungkan keduanya. Lagipula mereka tak tahu kapan lukisan ini diletakkan di gallery kediaman Terumi.

"Apakah mungkin semua korban mendapatkan hal yang serupa keibu?" Neji mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Entahlah, tetapi itu sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk mencari tahu" Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah papan putih. Ia tempelkan foto itu dibawah sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajah Terumi.

"Baiklah kita akan menyelediki sekali lagi para korban, Neji dan Gai kau segera pergilah keluarga Nara, Kiba dan Sasuke kalian pergilah menemui Senju Tsunade, Asuma dan aku akan menemui Haruno Hiashi"

" Kita aka pastikan apakah mereka juga mendapatkan cendera mata seperti ini dan cobalah berfokus pada karya-karya seni" Kakashi menatap semua bawahannya serius.

"Hai" dan jawaban yang kompak dari mereka membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganku Kakashi-keibu?" Naruto berteriak menghentikan Kakashi yang akan berlari keluar ketika ia sadar ia tak kebagian tugas.

"Ah dan kau Naruto tetaplah disini dan lihat apakah kau dapat menemukan petunjuk baru dari lukisan itu"

"Haaa yang benar saja Keibu" Naruto berteriak tak terima.

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto"

Dan Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam ternganga. Segera setah Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan mata Naruto tersadar dan menatap tajam pada foto lukisan yang sebelumnya ditempelkan oleh Kakashi.

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Senju Tsunade dan mendapatkan semua keterangan yang diinginkan Sasuke dan Kiba segera kembali ke kantor pusat untuk melapor. Tetapi sejak keluar dari mansion keluarga Senju, Kiba terus menerus mengeluh ingin mampir untuk makan siang.

"Kita sedang bekerja Kiba jadi lebih baik kau fokus" Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Tapi ini sudah masuk jam makan siang Sasuke dan aku sudah mulai kelaparan"

"Kita bisa makan di kantin sesampainya dikantor nanti"

"Aku tahu tempat bagus Sasuke, mungkin kau bisa membawa kekasihmu kesana"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah tetapi menuruti keinginan teman barunya tersebut. Ia juga sedikit tertarik dengan tempat yang akan Kiba tunjukkan. Mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu referensi untuknya apabila ia ingin mengajak Sakura pergi.

Kiba menatap heran Sasuke ketika matanya melihat sapuan merah muda di kedua pipi Sasuke. Sedikit banyak Kiba terkejut melihat Sasuke dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Selama ia mengenal Sasuke, Sasuke selalu berwajah lurus tanpa cela. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang pernah ia lihat adalah ekspresi kesal Sasuke ketika ia dikerumuni banyak wanita.

Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah café yang tak begitu besar namun nyaman. Interiornya dapat menyejukkan mata. Pelayanannya juga ramah dan professional. Juga jangan lupakakn music yang nyaman didengarkan terus dilantunkan oleh band yang disewa oleh pihak café.

"Tempat ini bagus juga Kiba"

"Tentu saja Sasuke aku mengenal pemiliknya dia adalah teman Naruto" Kiba tersenyum sumringah.

"Dia itu temanmu atau teman si Dobe itu" Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba.

"Hehe sebenarnya dia adalah teman Naruto dan Naruto mengenalkannya padaku. Teman Naruto adalah temanku juga" Kiba terlihat sedang dalam mode mencari. Sejak tadi kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari memandangi orang-orang di dalam café itu.

"Ah itu dia, Garaa" Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah. laki-laki yang dipanggil Garaa tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kiba.

"Kiba bagaimana kabarmu?" Garaa menjabat tangan Kiba lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik" sejenak Garaa dan Sasuke saling menatap sebelum Garaa memutuskan tatapan itu dan beralih pada Kiba "jadi dia pacarmu?"

"Haaa?" Sasuke jelas sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Garaa.

"Garaa!"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengasumsikan seperti itu Gaara-san,?" Tanya sasuke

"Mudah saja karena aku melihat wajah kemerahan seperti orang sedang di mabuk cinta saat masuk di kafe ini" Sasuke mendengus sebal. Wajah datar nya yang selama ini selalu dia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang untuk menjaga kewibawaannya sekarang hancur sudah hanya karena dia bersemu karena mengingat wajah perempuan bersurai merah muda itu.

"Maaf Gaara-san tapi anda salah faham saya bukan kekasih Kiba dia hanya partner kerja saya" Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya mencoba tak peduli.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk, beruntung sekali kalian datang di hari ini karena hari ini ada menu spesial di kafe kami" kata Gaara ramah sembari mempersilahkan ke dua laki-laki berbeda surai itu duduk.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada luar kafe di mana dia menatap para lalu lalang mobil-mobil yang memadati jalan kota. Sampai di mana ke dua mata onyx nya menangkap pandang seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti dan membawa bungkusan dari toko roti yang cukup terkenal itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menampakkan senyum walau hanya sedetik, perempuan bersurai merah muda itu memang benar-benar menjungkir balikkan dunianya yang tadinya begitu datar.

Tapi wajah yang tadi penuh akan kekaguman berubah menjadi sebuah kekesalan di mana saat perempuan bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum lembut pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang kini sedang memeluknya erat, memeluk gadisnya erat. Tangannya mengepal mana kala perempuan itu membalas pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan pada salah satu pipi sang laki-laki. Benar bukan? Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu dapat mebuat mood nya berubah dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Kau masih melukis?" wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu pandangannya kembali mengarah pada jalan yang kini telah di lewatinya.

"Apakah jalan di luar sana lebih menarik dari pada aku?" dan suara kekehan terdengar dari sang wanita.

"Tentu tidak, kau lebih menarik dari apapun" pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai merah muda wanitanya.

"Turunkan aku di taman itu ya?" kening pria itu mengkerut.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang? Bukankah malam ini kau tidak membawa alat lukismu?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kan taman itu buka hanya tempat ku untuk melukis, setiap malam pun aku selalu kesana" Sasori hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi kau tahu bukan aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini aku ada kerjaan" Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum turun dari mobil Sakura mengecup sekilas pipi Sasori. Dan berjalan masuk ke taman setelah mobil Sasori melaju cepat meninggalkan taman. Langkah kakinya membawa Sakura ke tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melukis. Sakura duduk disana dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang. Lagi-lagi terlintas bayangan seorang laki-laki yang selama ini selalu hinggap di kepala kecilnya. Lamunanya terhenti saat sebuah suara baritone terdengar.

"Kau memandang apa Sakura-san? Bukankah langit pada malam ini hanya menampakkan kegelapannya,?" Sakura memandang sosok laki-laki yang kini ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa Sakura selalu menampakkan senyumnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya setiap malam kau selalu kemari Sasuke-san?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Tumben tidak membawa alat lukismu Sakura-san? Apakah karena kelamnya langit malam ini?" Entah mengapa setiap berhadapan dengan perempuan yang kini berada di sampingnya Sasuke selalu berubah menjadi dramatis. Sasuke mendengar kekehan dari perempuan bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kau ini lucu juga ya Sasuke-san" Sakura berdiri dan memandang Sasuke

"Sudah malam Sasuke-san aku harus pulang" belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya Sakura merasakan cekalan di pergelangan tangannya, tak perlu menoleh Sakura juga tahu siapa yang kini memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menoleh menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang Sakura-san? Ini sudah malam" Sakura terkekeh _lagi_

"Aku selalu pulang jam segini Sasuke-san dan kau bisa lihat aku selalu baik-baik saja, kalau begitu aku duluan" Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap ke arahnya penuh kekecewaan. Rambut bermodel emo itu menjadi pelampiasan kecewanya Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan taman.

"Kau tidak baik bagiku"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tak fokus pada rapat didepannya. Kemarin ia dan teman-temannya berhasil menemukan petunjuk tentang kelompok pencuri itu. Dan saat ini mereka sedang membahas hubungan antara lukisan yang mereka temukan dengan kasus pencurian itu.

"Saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari pihak lab forensic semoga mereka membawa hal yang berguna" Kakashi kemudian terduduk sambil memandang keempat potret lukisan yang telah didapatkan oleh bawahannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" suara Kakashi yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Maaf Kakashi-keibu aku tak mendengarkan penjelasamu" Sasuke merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tak dapat fokus.

"Kau dipindahkan kemari bukan untuk menghambat penyelidikan Sasuke tetapi untuk membantu penyelidikan" Kakashi menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini sedang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Hai tidak akan terjadi lagi"

Semua anggota mulai kembali melanjutkan penelitian mereka. Neji dan Gai atas inisiatif sendiri kembali menuju tempat kejadian untuk mencari pentunjuk lebih banyak. Sedang sisanya kembali pada tugas yang telah dibagikan oleh Kakashi pada mereka.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke dengan 2 buah kopi kaleng ditangannya. Salah satunya ia berikan pada sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang fit. Sejak awal Naruto memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa.

"Sasuke boleh aku berbicara berdua padamu" Naruto menatap sendu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hn"

"Tidak disini Sasuke, kita bicara di atap"

.

.

.

Angin membelai pelan wajah tan Naruto. Ia memandang sendu pemandangan kota Konoha dari atap kantor kepolisian pusat Konoha. Dibelakangnya sahabatnya sejak kecil memandangnya tak mengerti. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya menandakan dia dalam posisi santai.

"Na Sasuke apakah kau menemukan sesuatu dari ke empat lukisan itu?"

"Kenapa kau beertanya hal yang sama dengan Kakashi keibu Dobe" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Sasuke sejak dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, padahal aku jelas sangat terganggu dengan panggilan itu tetapi…." Naruto terlihat sangat berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakana Dobe" Sasuke merasa jengah dengan basa-basi Naruto.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar Dobe seperti selama ini kau memanggilku Sasuke, tetapi kau adalah sahabatku dan aku sangat mempercayaimu. Aku SANGAT mempercayaimu" Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis Dobe! Cepat katakan apa maksud semua perkataanmu itu!" Sasuke sangat kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Bisakah kau jujur dengan lukisan itu Sasuke" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, air matanya siap meluncur kapan saja "tolong"

Suara Naruto yang lirih tidak membuat Sasuke melunak. Ia bahkan merasa tersinggung dengan semua perkataan Naruto kepadanya. Ia marah, sangat marah kepada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan omong kosong Naruto, jangan ajak aku. Aku jelas lebih sibuk dari pada otak kosongmu itu"

Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menunduk mengeluarkan air matanya yang sejak tadi coba ditahannya. Sasuke tak peduli, saat ini ia hanya ingin fokus pada semua pekerjaannya. Dan mungkin seorang wanita yang selalu ia temui di taman sepulang kerja itu.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Sasuke memilih menyibukkan diri dengan semua berkas-berkas pencurian yang kini sedang ia tangani. Sampai saat ini ia masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya tersebut. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah mengerti.

Sasuke menatap berkas ditangannya. Disana menjelaskan tentang hasil dari tim forensic. Zaman yang semakin maju juga membantu penyelidikan. Terbukti kini pihak kepolisian telah memegang ciri-ciri seorang pencuri yang selama ini menyusahkan pihak kepolisian Konoha.

"Perempuan berambut merah muda dengan tinggi kurang lebih 155-165 cm, perkiraan umur berkisar antara 25-30 tahun, dominan menggunakan tangan kanan" Sasuke menggumamkan isi laporan tersebut.

"Tidak lengkap memang tapi sedikit berguna bukan begitu Sasuke" Kakashi yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hn"

Sasuke tanpa sadar teringat dengan wanita yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering memenuhi pikirannya. Bahkan ciri-ciri pencuri tersebut persis dengan wanita tersebut. Wanita bernama Akasuna Sakura. Wanita yang sangat cantik, wanita yang mampu membuat dadanya bergetar menyenangkan.

"Naruto bagaiman dengan penyelidikanmu?" suara Kakashi yang keras membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya tentang wanita bersurai sewarna Sakura tesebut.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya, tetapi mungkin masih belum lengkap Keibu. Lagi pula aku masih ingin memastikan sesuatu" Naruto mencoba tersenyum Kakashi, entah mengapa ia sedang tak ingin tersenyum saat ini.

"Besok kau harus melaporkan semua temuanmu Naruto, aku ingin secepatnya kita menangkap pencuri itu"

"Hai" Naruto lagi-lagi memandang sendu Sasuke yang kini kembali sibuk dengan laporannya.

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba peruntungannya malam ini. Ia akan menemui Sasuke dan meminta maaf dengan sikapnya kemarin dan akan jujur dengan pemikirannya saat itu. Awalnya itu adalah rencana Naruto tetapi ketika ia menemukan apartemen Sasuke masih kosong ia sangat bingung. Padahal tadi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasuke telah lebih dahulu pulang.

Dengan pemikiran Sasuke masih memiliki suatu urusan diluar, Naruto berjalan mendatangi sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari apartmen Sasuke. Tetapi sebuah pemandangan tak biasa tertangkap kedua matanya. Disana duduk tak jauh darinya sosok Sasuke dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan kanvasnya.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap dan mencari spot yang nyaman dan strategis. Ketika posisinya yang berada tepat dibelakang kedunaya menjadi pilihan Naruto, Naruto mulai melakuakn pengamatan pada sosok perempuan di sebelah sahabatnya tersebut.

Semua gerak-gerik wanita itu ia perhatikan dengan seksama. Bahkan lukisan yang tengah dilukispun tak luput dari pengamatannya. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia melihat Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut-rambut nakal peremuan tersebut ke belakang telinganya. Pemandangan yang sungguh romantis.

Memilih pengamatannya sudah cukup iapun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berjalan tenang seakan-akan ia tak pernah mengamati keduanya sejak tadi dan menyapa Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Jadi dia yang selama ini membuatmu tak fokus dengan pekerjaanmu Sasuke, aku tak menyangka" Naruto tertawa jahil membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Jadi nona perkenalkan namanu Namikaze Naruto dan kau?"

"Pergilah Dobe jangan ganggu dia, kau sudah memiliki Hinata" Sasuke memukul tangan Naruto yang terulur pada wanitanya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan, lagipula akan sangat bagus ketika kita menambah kenalan kita Sasuke"

"Ck"

"Jadi nona?" Naruto memberikan senyuman paling lebar yang ia punya.

"Akasuna, Akasuna Sakura"

"Nama yang indah Akasuna-san"

.

.

.

Naruto menatap tajam keempat foto lukisan yang telah lama terpajang di papan itu. Ia duduk dimeja dan berpikir tentang keempatnya. Ia memandang bergantian antara Sasuke dan gambar lukisan tersebut. Sasuke yang terus menerus ditatap mulai merasa jengah.

"Apa maumu Dobe" Naruto terkejut mendengar sentakan Sasuke.

"Tidak… tidak ada Sasuke"

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju Kakashi. Ia berbisik-bisik tak ingin yang lainnya mengetahui apa yang disampaikannya pada Kakashi. Tetapi melihat raut keterkejutan Kakashi membuat yang lainnya menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" Kakashi menatap Naruto, pancaran matanya terlihat serius. Sedang Naruto yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan main-main Naruto, ini bisa saja berbalik menyerang kita" Kakashi menatap marah Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Sejujurnya ini hanya spekulasiku saja Keibu" Naruto menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Kakashi.

"Baiklah kita dengarkan spekulasimu itu Naruto" Kakashi berjalan melewati Naruto.

Naruto menatap sebentar Kakashi lalu berjalan mengikuti Kakashi. Ia berdiri disamping Kakashi dan mulai semua spekulasi yang sudah tersusun dalam kepalanya. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mengangguk seperti menyetujui. Tanpa mereka sadari seluruh anggota divisi 3 berkumpul untuk mendengarkan spekulasi mereka.

"Tetapi jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar Naruto, itu berarti kita dapat memprediksi langkah mereka selanjutnya" Asuma menopang wajahnya menatap Naruto malas.

"Ya kau benar Asuma-san"

"Lalu kita harus mencari seluruh lukisan di Konoha untuk mengetahui pergerakan mereka selanjutnya?" Neji menatap Naruto sangsi "jangan gila Naruto kau tahu seberapa banyak lukisan di seluruh Konoha ha!" Kiba menggebrak meja menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Kita tak perlu mencarinya keseluruh Konoha Neji" Neji menatap bingung Naruto.

"Lalu dimana kita mendapatkannya Dobe?" kini Sasuke yang membuka suara.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling menatap. Tangan Naruto terangkat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ponselmu Sasuke"

Seluruh anggota divisi 3 menatap penasaran Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya dan menatap Naruto keheranan.

"Kita memilikinya disini" Naruto membuka kunci layar ponsel Sasuke dan kini menampilkan background ponsel Sasuke.

"Lukisan itu?" Kakashi menatap tertarik ponsel Sasuke.

"Kau jangan bercanda Naruto!"

"Untuk saat ini aku tak bercanda Sasuke, akan sangat berbahaya jika aku bercanda menggunakan semua ini" Naruto membalas Sasuke dingin, bahkan tatapan matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat.

.

.

.

Pukul 22.45 waktu setempat di kediaman Aburame. Tak biasanya kediaman tersebut terlihat lengang. Penjagaan security pun terlihat tak begitu ketat seperti biasanya. Hal ini seperti sengaja mengundang pencuri untuk menyatroni kediaman itu.

Terlihat beberapa pelayang berjalan kesana kemari membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan. Seorang pelayan pria terlihat menoleh kesana-kemari memperhatikan pelayan-pelayan yang lain melakukan tugasnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya melakukan tugasnya dengan benar ia berbalik untuk melihat ruangan yang lain.

Tetapi hanya satu ruangan yang tak dibersihkan. Bukan mereka tak ingin membersihkannya, tetapi lebih karena peraturan yang melarang mereka memasuki kamar itu tanpa perintah dari sang tuan. Lagipula ruang itu selalu terkunci dengan sandi yang hanya sang tuan sajalah yang tahu.

Di tengah ruangan tersebut sebuah kalung permata terlihat dipajang. Kalung itu terlapisi dengan sebuah kaca yang tebal, mencegah tangan-tangan nakal untuk menyentuh secara sembarangan kalung kebanggaan keluarga Aburame.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berhasil memasuki ruangan tertutup tersebut. Dengan lihai ia melubangi kaca yang melindungi permata itu. Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan ia julurkan untuk mengambil permata itu. Tetapi tangannya terhenti di udara ketika lampu yang sebelumnya mati secara tiba-tiba menyala.

"Jangan bergerak!" tangan yang sebelumnya berada dalam kotak kaca itu terangkat keluar dan disatukan dibelakang kepala.

Merasa pelaku telah tertangkap seorang polisi yang sejak tadi berjaga menurunkan pistolnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah borgol. Rencana awal ia akan memborgol pencuri tersebut. Belum kedua tangan terborgol sebuah tembakan mengalihkan semua yang ada disana.

Didepan pintu seorang maid bersurai jingga mengarahkan pistolnya di kedua tangannya kearah polisi. Mereka membeku seketika, namun ketika seorang polisi melakukan pergerakan sebuah tembakan dilepaskan oleh sang maid tanpa rasa ragu. Tembakan itu memancing tembakan-tembakan yang lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok pertama telah berhasil mengambil barang yang diincar ditengah hujan tembakan yang sedang terjadi. Ia bergabung dengan sang maid dan melepaskan sebuah granat pada sekumpulan polisi didepannya. Lalu mereka berlari keluar dan segera kabur mennggunakan mobil van dari kediaman Aburame.

Anehnya tak ada satupun mobil patroli yang mengejar mereka. Hal ini membuat kernyitan heran dari sang pencuri. Namun tak berselang lama sebuah mobil dengan sirine polisi mengejar mereka. Dan kembali jalanan sepi Konoha menjadi ajang balapan antara pencuri dan polisi.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa aman pencuri itu membuka topengnya. Ia menatap tajam jalanan didepannya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya. Ia ambil sebuah kalung permata berwarna biru yang sangat indah. Sesekali pencuri itu memperhatikan kalung ditangannya. Sedang kawannya yang berseragam maid mulai membuka topengnya menampilkan wajah cantik nan mulus.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau sedih sekali?" sang pencuri menatap partnernya yang sejak tadi terlihat murung.

"Tidak tak apa" partnernya membuang pandangan ke jendela, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan pemandangan malam jalan menuju Ame.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku Sakura"

"Kau benar Sasori, tapi ini benar bukan apa-apa" Sakura masih betah melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Apakah ini karena lelaki itu?" Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasori, ia sangat terkejut Sasori mengetahui Sasuke.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke"

"Jadi namanya Sasuke" Sakura merutuki mulutnya yang begitu mudahnya menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sebenarnya sangat taboo untuk di ucapkan di depan Sasori. Tanpa sadar tanganya menyatu di pangkuannya. Ia jelas begitu gugup ketika ia menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain di depan pacarnya.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk terus mencintaiku Sakura, tapi harus aku ingatkan bahwa kau itu terikat denganku sejak lama Sakura. Artinya kau itu adalah milikku sejak lama"

"Ya aku tahu" Sakura memelankan suaranya. Ia tak berani menatap Sasori.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasori semakin membuat Sakura tak nyaman. Tetapi ia memilih jujur. Dan ia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasori yang melirik untuk melihat reaksi Sakura tak bereaksi sama sekali. Tetapi dapat dilihat tangannya mencengkram setir mobil dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu aku harus melepaskanmu bukan begitu Sakura?" Sasori menatap jalanan yang berubah menjadi menanjak dengan datar.

Sakura menatap Sasori tak percaya. Selama ia mengenal Sasori, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Sasori mengalah. Sakura tersenyum, ia juga mengucapkan terimakasih setulus mungkin. Sayangnya Sakura melewatkan seringaian yang terpasang di wajah Sasori.

"Tetapi aku tidak rela jika kau menjadi milik orang lain"

"Jika aku tak bisa maka tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu selain diriku Sakura"

Sakura terlambat menyadari ketika Sasori menabrakkan mobilnya pada pembatas jalan. Begitu cepatnya Sasori mengemudi hingga pembatas jalan menjadi rusak dan kini mereka telah terjun bebas kedalam jurang yang gelap.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Sasuke-san, tidak Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu"_

Dimalam yang hujan sebuah mobil van hitam meledak di dalam sebuah jurang yang menhubungkan antara Konoha dan Ame. Hujan yang turun tak menghalangi api merambat dengan cepat menyelimuti mobil yang terbalik.

Diujung pembatas jalan yang rusak seorang laki-laki berambut raven memandang sendu jurang dibawahnya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah dan kotak tersebut jatuh bersama perasaaan sang pemiliknya yang terdiam.

 **FIN**


End file.
